


Hello Operator, Please Give Me Number Nine [podfic]

by jedusaur



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Calvinball, Deus Ex Machina, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The lesson here, Susie thinks, is that tricking Death is tricky business. How do you outwit the personification of oblivion? Chess, obviously, won’t be the answer.</i>
</p><p>Or: Susie plays Calvinball with Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Operator, Please Give Me Number Nine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhea314).
  * Inspired by [Hello Operator, Please Give Me Number Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096326) by [Starlingthefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingthefool/pseuds/Starlingthefool). 



[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m16w51invoj8s7o/susie.mp3) (17.13 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m16w51invoj8s7o/susie.mp3) (~19 minutes)


End file.
